


Sweetie Belle Sings for Lotta

by sarahgirl1998



Series: The Cutie Mark Crusaders and Harvey Girls [3]
Category: Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Cute, Gen, Humor, Singing, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: I don't own the song used here, just the lyrics.
Series: The Cutie Mark Crusaders and Harvey Girls [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649827





	Sweetie Belle Sings for Lotta

(Sweetie Belle is at the park with Lotta.)

Sweetie Belle: So Lotta, what do you wanna do until the rest of our friends get here?

Lotta: (thinks) Hmm... (gets an idea) Hey, you know how much you told me you love singing?

Sweetie Belle: Yeah.

Lotta: Did I ever tell you how much I love bunnies?

Sweetie Belle: (nods) Uh-huh.

Lotta: Do you think... (giggles a bit) You could sing that Love in my Tummy song, but make it about a bunny?

Sweetie Belle: Sure! (starts singing) Bunny, bunny, bunny, I'm in love with my bunny and I feel like hugging you

Bun, you're such a sweet thing, good enough to pet thing, and it's just what I'm gonna do

Lotta: (to herself) Oh, yes...

Sweetie Belle: Ooh, love to hold ya, ooh, love to kiss ya, ooh... (stops singing) Sorry, that's all the words I know.

Lotta: (applauds her a little) That was GREAT! I don't know why Apple Bloom and Scootaloo don't want you to sing, your voice is really good!

Sweetie Belle: (blushes a little) Gee, thanks. I've been practicing, and they say I'm getting better at it. But let's not tell them about my song just yet, okay?

Lotta: Sure, Sweetie, but why?

Sweetie Belle: Because Scootaloo doesn't like super cute things. At least, not a lot of them.

Lotta: Okay, I understand. And I won't tell her.

Sweetie Belle: (smiles at her happily) Thanks, Lotta.


End file.
